Warenne Family Ancestry
The Warren Family line originated in with Viking Norseman with Rollo the Viking and joined with William to Conquer England in 1066. For many generations ruled vast estates in England before migrating to early New England colonies. Warenne Family Lineage * Ranulf I de Warenne (998-1058) Norman Knight - lived at Castle de Warenne in France * Rodulf II de Warenne (1030-1074) Norman Knight - lived at Castle de Warenne in France * William de Warenne, 1st Earl of Surrey (1055-1088) Assisted William the Conqueror in his victory at the Battle of Hastings - 1066. Granted many estates. Born in France. * William de Warenne, 2nd Earl of Surrey (1080-1138) English Knight and follower of Henry I - married to Elizabeth de Vermandois - Granddaughter of Henry I, King of France (French Royal Line). * William de Warenne, 3rd Earl of Surrey (1120-1148) English Crusader knight that died on the 2nd Crusade in Asia Minor. * Isabel de Warenne, 4th Countess of Surrey (1130-1202) ' Married Hamelin Plantagenet, who by marriage became the 5th Earl of Surrey, descendant of Charlemagne (747-814) and early French Royal lineage dating back to the time of Christ. * 'William de Warenne 6th Earl of Surrey (1166-1240) * John de Warenne, 7th Earl of Surrey (1231-1304) * Griffen Warren 1288 Illegitimate son * John Warren 1320 * Griffen Warren 1380 * John Warren 1430A * Robert Warren 1485A Resident of Nayland, Suffolk Co * John Warren 1522A Resident of Nayland, Suffolk Co, * John Warren, The Middle 1555 Resident of Nayland, England - Married Elizabeth Scarlett * John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 Born in Suffolk, immigrated to Watertown MA in 1630 as part of Gen. Winthrop's fleet. He died 1667. Married Margaret Bayley. * Daniel Warren 1628A Came to America at Age 3 with his father. Lived in Watertown as a farmer and fought in King Philip's War (1675-1676). Married Mary Barron. * Ensign John Warren 1666 * Captain Daniel Warren 1689 * Moses Warren 1728A : Married Persis Rice - descendant of William de Mowbray, a signer of the Magna Carta in 1215 * Moses Warren II (1760-1851) Born in Westboro MA - Veteran Soldier of the American Revolutionary War, Included in the group betrayed by Benedict Arnold at West Point. He married Priscilla Nurse, great grand-daughter of Rebecca Towne Nurse who died in the Salem Witch Trials. * Moses Warren III (1803-1895) ' Early Settler of Cleveland Ohio Lineage of French Royalty 'William de Warenne, 2nd Earl of Surrey (1080-1138) English Knight married to Elizabeth de Vermandois of French Royalty including The Emporer Charlegmagne. * House of Capet Wikipedia Robert III of Worms (800-822) Count of Worms and Rheingau of the illustrious Frankish family called the Robertians. Robert IV the Strong (820-866) Margrave of Neustria Robert I, King of West Francia (866-923) French King Hugh the Great (898-956) Duke of Franks and Count of Paris Hugh Capet, King of France (c940-996) 1st French King of the House of Capet. He was a French Nobleman placed in power by Germans and the Pope. Robert II, King of France (972-1031) 2nd French King of the House of Capet Henry I, King of France (1008-1060) 3rd French King of the House of Capet Hugh de Vermandois (1053-1101) French Prince and leader of the First Crusade to capture Jerusalem. Died of wounds in Turkey in the Crusade of 1101 Elizabeth de Vermandois (c1081-1131) Married to William de Warenne, 2nd Earl of Surrey (1080-1138) Lineage of Hamelin Plantegenet Hameline Plantengenet, 5th Earl of Surrey - Married Isabel de Warenne Category:Warren (surname) Category:De Warenne (surname)